Tenchi Muyo! No Need For Regrets
by shanejayell
Summary: A Sasami/ Minagi fic, based on the Manga! Shoujo-ai warning!
1. Part One

Tenchi Muyo! No Need for Regrets: Part One  
  
For Sasami, time seemed to slow to a crawl as Kagato's clone turned to her, his hand raised as a blood red light gathered on the center of his palm. He raised his arm, gestured and let the energy bolt fly! Sasami didn't even have the chance to scream as the energy bolt sizzled through the air towards her.  
  
But before it could strike, a figure suddenly blurred into existence before her! There was a fiery explosion, and Sasami felt something hot and wet splash against her cheek as a wave of force pushed her down to the floor. The woman standing in front of her swayed then fell backward, and Sasami barely caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
Minagi smiled up at Sasami weakly, her labored breath coming in short, pain filled gasps. The front of her clothes were a mess of blood and torn flesh, but she still managed to bravely smile as she struggled to ask her "Are you all right, Sasami?"  
  
"Minagi," Sasami said, her wide eyes filled with tears, reaching up to feel the blood splattered on her cheek "why did you... ?"  
  
Minagi reached up and shushed her, tears leaking from Minagi's eyes and running down onto the groves of her crescent scared cheeks. "I think you were my very first friend, did you know that? I'm so glad I had the chance to know you," she said faintly, as her hand dropped from Sasami's face to fall limply at her side. She looked dazedly up at Sasami's tear streaked face, "There's no need for regrets..."  
  
"Don't talk like that," Sasami tearfully cried, "you are going to be all right!" But Minagi couldn't hear Sasami's words, her eyes closing with exhaustion, what little strength she had left finally deserting her. Tears streaked Sasami's face as she shook her frantically, "Minagi! Minagi, wake up! You've got to wake up, please!"  
  
Sasami looked around the battlefield frantically. Tenchi was facing Kagato, the Lighthawk Blade shining in his hands, Ryouko and Ayeka standing beside him! Nearby them, Mihoshi lay unconscious, being tended by Washu. "Washu!" Sasami cried.  
  
Washu looked up, saw the body that Sasami cradled in her arms, and the blood seemed to leave her face in a sudden rush. She crossed the battlefield as quickly as possible, reaching Minagi's side in moments. As she tore what was left of Minagi's clothes free, Washu quickly asked Sasami "What happened?!"  
  
She examined the wound in disbelief, even as Sasami explained. The damage was actually getting worse, somehow Minagi's wounds were actually growing larger in size. "Please Washu," Sasami said to her tearfully, "you have to save her!"  
  
Washu worked frantically as the battle behind them worsened. "I can't do anything for her here," a frustrated Washu finally admitted, "I have to get her back to my lab!" even as she pulled a small device from her clothes and activated it above Minagi's still form.  
  
The force field quickly surrounded Minagi's still form, and Sasami looked down at her in surprise. Within the field, time itself seemed to have completely stopped, the bleeding and the growing wounds stilled, at least for the moment. The noises of battle stopped in an eerie silence, and both gazed up in disbelief...  
  
Tenchi, Ryouko and Ayeka glowed together like a living star, their chi energies combined as one, incredible force. The anger and conflict that normally marred both Ryouko's and Ayeka's faces was gone, replaced by a shared purpose as all three of them struck together. The clone of Kagato was utterly destroyed, shattered on a molecular level.  
  
Sasami felt a small bit of satisfaction at that, but it was a fleeting feeling as Washu tiredly asked her "Please help me carry Minagi over to my lab, Sasami." she looked down at Minagi's frozen body, "I have a long night's work ahead of me, I think."  
  
  
  
Sasami sat at the base of the stairs, her head resting on her knees as she waited as patiently as she could manage. The others were all scattered around the hallway nearby, hoping for some word of Minagi's condition. Tenchi walked over to her, sitting down on the step beside her. "I'm sure Washu can help her," he tried to reassure Sasami.  
  
"She got hurt protecting me, Tenchi," Sasami said to him, so quietly he could barely hear the words. He leaned closer as she whispered hoarsely, tears glinting at the corners of her eyes "I'm not sure what I'll do if she dies..."  
  
Mihoshi only heard the last part and suddenly broke into loud tears! "You don't think she's going to die, do you?" she asked the others tearfully.  
  
"Washu will do everything she can to save her," Ayeka said to Mihoshi firmly, trying to convey confidence in Washu's abilities.  
  
"But she's been in there such a long time," Ryouko said, her voice filled with worry. She got up and resumed restlessly pacing the short hallway. "If she doesn't make it, I don't know what I'll do," Ryouko sighed.  
  
Just then the door at the base of the stairs opened and a very tired looking Washu walked out. She pulled her blood splattered surgical gloves off with a loud snap, a bleak expression on her childlike face. "Washu," Tenchi said, sounding honestly worried now, "is Minagi..."  
  
"She's still in the slow-time field," Washu said to them quietly. "Kagato somehow loaded his energy bolt with nanites, tiny machines that have invaded Minagi's body to try to kill her." She sighed tiredly as she continued to explain "The field stops them from making things any worse, but it also makes any attempt at treating her incredibly difficult!"  
  
"So why can't you just remove them?" Ryouko demanded angrily. Tenchi tried to calm her, but she just shrugged off his touch. Ayeka gave her a look, and Ryouko reigned in her temper a bit, to everyone's surprise.  
  
"I tried," Washu sighed, "but it's not as easy as it sounds. They've infiltrated her entire body, so if any of the nanites remain, they can reproduce and start doing more damage, and I can't treat her wounds until the nanites are gone!"  
  
Sasami nodded, a unusually grim expression on her face. Ayeka then spoke up, "Is there anything we can do to help?"  
  
Washu shrugged, "My lab here has most of what I need. I'll need to ship in some additional medical equipment, so I can both monitor and work to destroy the nanites while keeping her in the slow time field."  
  
"Jurai has some very good medical facilities," Sasami said thoughtfully. "Would they be of help to you, Washu?"  
  
"Well, yes," Washu admitted, "but I doubt they'd allow..."  
  
Sasami smiled, a cold, harsh smile, and Washu was suddenly reminded of the fact that Sasami and Ayeka, despite their pleasant natures, were daughters of the Emperor. They were both so nice, she often forgot that little fact.  
  
"I think," Sasami said to her calmly, "if Tenchi, Ayeka and I ask them... the right way, we shouldn't have any problem."  
  
Washu drew Sasami aside for a moment, "Treating Minagi through the slow time field means that curing her will take a very long time, Sasami, years or maybe even decades. I need to know I'll have your support, no matter how long it takes."  
  
"Minagi's not only my friend," Sasami said to Washu simply, her expression firm, "but she also saved my life. I won't abandon her."  
  
On the planet Jurai, the Capital City, sometime much later...  
  
Washu opened the door to the private medical bay, and strode confidently into the room. In her adult form she was a tall, busty redhead, a form she had chosen to maintain throughout the long years they had all spent on Jurai. A small smile appeared on her face as she saw the shorter, blue-hared woman who soundly slept in a chair sitting by the tall healing tank where Minagi floated, also deeply unconscious.  
  
"Sasami," Washu said to her softly as she shook the young woman's shoulder gently, "it's time to get up."  
  
"Oh, Washu," Sasami said, leaning back in her chair and stretching, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep down here."  
  
"It's all right," Washu said smiling as she pulled up a chair herself and sat down by Sasami. "I know the long hours we've been putting in down here are hard on you, young lady," she said, concern in her voice.  
  
Sasami reached up to rub at her eyes sleepily as she asked Washu "How are the latest group of test results?"  
  
Washu smiled happily as she said in a very self satisfied tone, "She's clean of the nanites, down to an sub-atomic level!"  
  
Sasami looked over at Washu blankly a moment, as if she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, then with a shriek of joy she leapt out of her chair! She grabbed Washu's hands and pulled her out of her chair and danced her around the room happily. "She's going to be all right!" Sasami cried out tearfully.  
  
Washu staggered back to her chair, out of breath. "Yes," Washu said once she got her breath back, "we'll be able to wake her up later today." She paused, and looked over worriedly at Sasami. "It's been over a hundred years since she was hurt, Sasami. That's a lot of time for anyone to loose, so I was wondering if you could..."  
  
"Be a guide for her to this new era?" Sasami finished her request. "Of course, Washu. I know that as co-wife to the Emperor, you have a lot of duties to attend to." Her face suddenly lit up with one of her happy smiles as Sasami said, "All those years ago, if you told me that Mihoshi and you would be married to Emperor Tenchi the First, I don't think I would have believed you."  
  
Washu laughed, "Neither would I!" She shook her head, "I always thought that he'd end up with you, honestly."  
  
The two shared a quiet laugh at that, the sort of laugh that could only be shared by long time friends. Sasami had become Washu's unofficial assistant in between her various diplomatic duties. If she wasn't in her quarters or working, you could usually find her in the medlab sitting with Minagi. Sometimes she'd talk, or read, or just stay there to keep her friend company.  
  
Minagi heard the muted sounds of familiar voices and the soft sound of laughter. She slowly felt herself rise back to wakefulness, following those sweet sounds to their source. Her eyes gradually opened, and she found herself floating in the far too familiar liquid of a healing tank. Looking out, she saw two women standing and talking before her.  
  
She instantly recognized Washu, even though she had changed to her adult form, but the other woman only looked slightly familiar to Minagi's sleep blurred mind. She reminded Minagi a little of the Empress Misaki, as well as the human form Tsunami sometimes used, but somehow very different, too. She was more serious in appearance, but still seemed to be charmingly innocent and, Minagi found herself noticing, quite beautiful.  
  
She floated over to the side of the tank to try and see the light blue-hared girl with the violet eyes more clearly, and without meaning to gently bumped the inner surface of the tank's wall. Washu turned, her eyes wide, and saw Minagi gazing somewhat dazedly out at them.  
  
"She's awake!" Washu said, her voice showing her complete surprise. "Her recuperative powers are greater than even I thought," she added admiringly. "I am truly the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"  
  
Sasami spun around, and found her gaze meeting Minagi's own. She stood totally frozen as Minagi's green eyes looked into her own, and, Sasami felt, into her very soul itself! She stirred, walked slowly to the tank and then reached up, her hand laying on one side of the tank wall, Minagi's hand resting on the other as they stood, lost in the enchantment of each other's eyes.  
  
Washu hurried over to the tank's controls and began to drain the thick healing fluid, before turning to gaze upon the two figures standing there frozen before her.  
  
"It's going to be all right, Minagi," Washu finally felt had to say, breaking the spell the girls were under. Sasami took a small step back, her cheeks flushed as the fluid drained and the glass wall was finally raised to release Minagi back into the outside world again. Minagi staggered a bit, and Washu barked "Sasami, grab her other side!"  
  
They held Minagi erect, who was looking over at Sasami in a look of pure astonishment on her face. "Sasami, is that you?" she asked the beautiful young woman standing beside her, holding her arm gently in her hands.  
  
Sasami smiled at her, and Minagi recognized that cheerful smile from the many times it had been leveled at her before. "Hello, Minagi," Sasami said, tears glinting in her eyes, "you have no idea how good it is to see you!" 


	2. Part Two

Tenchi Muyo! No Need for Regrets: Part Two  
  
Minagi repeated what they said for the third or fourth time, the information finally starting to actually sink in "It's been over one hundred years?"  
  
Sasami and Washu both nodded to her in stereo, and Minagi groaned loudly and put her head into her hands. "I'm sorry, Minagi," Washu said to her softly, reaching over to pat her gently on the shoulder. "I wish I had been able to cure you faster, but there was just no way," she finished intensely, almost pleadingly.  
  
"Washu has been working tirelessly to save you," Sasami added quietly. "If there was any other way, I'm sure she would have found it."  
  
"It's all right," Minagi said with a casual wave of her hand, even as she forced a brave smile onto her face. She suddenly froze for a moment, then blurted out, "My ship, Hinase!" Minagi tried to stand, only to have Sasami rise to restrain her, her hand gentle on Minagi's arm.  
  
"It's fine," Sasami quickly reassured her. "I've been visiting and helping take care of her, as well as taking turns with the others."  
  
Minagi sighed softly in relief, and Washu smiled a little. "You do have quite a sense of responsibility, even for a good space-pirate," she teased her gently, with a bit of a mother's pride showing in her tone of voice.  
  
Minagi stuck her tongue out at Washu, and the tension in the room dropped a bit. "What happened to everybody, anyway?" Minagi asked the two of them curiously.  
  
A few minutes of explanation later, Minagi stared at Washu a moment in surprise, then she grinned widely. "Congratulations, Mom!" Minagi said happily, hugging Washu fiercely. "Co-wife to Tenchi, Emperor of Jurai. So who's the other wife?"  
  
Sasami grinned impishly, leaning back in her chair as she answered "Mihoshi." She didn't add anything else, just sat there and waited for Minagi's reaction.  
  
She wasn't disappointed, as Minagi looked over at her in stunned disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?" Minagi asked each of them a bit desperately. Sasami and Washu both shook their heads, no, and Minagi sweatdropped.  
  
The soft sound of a chime brought Washu's attention to her wristband. She activated a small device mounted there and a three dimensional image of Tenchi appeared before them. He looked only a little older, but carried a aura of responsibility and duty. The formal robes of the Emperor fit him well, or maybe Tenchi had simply grown to fit them, instead.  
  
"Washu, you're late for breakfast," Tenchi chided Washu gently, only to freeze when he saw Minagi sitting there beside Sasami and Washu. "You're awake," he said to her happily!  
  
Minagi smiled up at his image a bit shyly, "You look good, milord. I understand it's been a long time, too."  
  
Emperor Tenchi groaned at the use of his title. "I get enough of that from the court," he said with a small laugh. "I'm still just Tenchi, Minagi, besides you're one of the family, stepdaughter," he said, the last bit with an impish smile on his face.  
  
Minagi's mouth dropped open. Obviously, it hadn't yet occurred to her that Tenchi was, at least technically, now her 'dad'. He, Washu and Sasami all broke into a fit of giggles, and she glared around the circle until they got themselves under control.  
  
Washu got up and took off her long lab coat to reveal that she was wearing a set of semi casual robes underneath it. "My dear husband," she said to the still happily grinning Tenchi, "has just reminded me about a major diplomatic breakfast Mihoshi, Tenchi and I have to attend." She looked apologetically towards Minagi, and then asked Sasami, "I'm sorry, but would you mind helping Minagi with any questions, until I can get back?"  
  
Sasami nodded eagerly, and Washu hesitantly moved to give Minagi a hug. Minagi looked a bit surprised, but she relaxed into the hug after a moment, as Washu softly said to her "Everything will be all right, I promise." Minagi watched a slightly embarrassed Washu walk away, an odd little smile on Minagi's face.  
  
"You're probably going to have that happen to you a lot," Sasami said to Minagi with a smile on her face. As she was talking she went to a nearby compartment and then removed one of Minagi's usual bodysuits. "You'll probably be a little more comfortable in this," Sasami added, a fond smile on her face. "We made a few up for you, hoping you'd get the chance to wear them soon."  
  
Minagi looked down at the light medical sleeve she was wearing and nodded eagerly, "Thank you, Sasami!" She took her clothes from Sasami's hands even as she quickly pulled the clasps of her own garb open. In moments she was completely nude, then she pulled her fresh clothes on with no signs of any false modestly.  
  
Sasami looked on wide-eyed as Minagi changed right in front of her. She had seen Minagi's nude body, of course, when she was helping Washu treat her. But now it seemed so different, the blood was pumping in her veins as she found she couldn't seem to look away.  
  
Once Minagi was fully dressed, she turned back to say something to Sasami, only to meet her glazed stare. Only then did Minagi realize she might have offended her young friend with such a show of blatant nudity! "I'm sorry, Sasami..." Minagi started to say.  
  
"No, it's all right," Sasami hurriedly assured Minagi, her cheeks still flushed bright red. "It's not anything I haven't seen before." She added in a rush, eager to try and change the topic "Would you like to go outside?"  
  
As they walked together through the crowded halls of the hospital, she saw the visible respect Sasami was treated with. Even those of obviously noble blood quickly cleared the way for her! Minagi noticed that she, on the other hand, the people didn't know quite what to make of, other than the typical case of fear and terror her resemblance to Ryouko usually caused.  
  
'You'd think the scarred cheeks would give people a clue I'm not her,' Minagi thought to herself wearily. She felt Sasami move, and noticed the shorter woman smiling up at her a little. Somehow, it made her feel a little better.  
  
They stepped outside, and after taking in the view a moment, Minagi said softly "Wow." Jurai still was, like the last time Minagi had visited, a strange mix of healthy green fields and plant life, and the highly advanced, organic technology that had made Jurai a great power across many systems. They stood there together a moment, letting the fresh breeze wash over them, the sunlight gently warming their skin, until Minagi shook herself.  
  
Minagi turned to smile at Sasami and finally asked her "I noticed you never said what happened to you?"  
  
Sasami blushed, brightly. "Ayeka and I, we're Tenchi's top diplomats." she explained in her usual shy way to Minagi. She elaborated "We settle disputes on colony worlds, help oversee the Galaxy Police, and whatever other jobs Tenchi needs us to do."  
  
"I'm very impressed," Minagi admitted, smiling at Sasami, a little shy too. She found herself looking at Sasami again, at the beautiful young woman who had grown so unexpectedly from the girl she had once known. "You're a bit more older looking than I would have expected," Minagi said to her, a little awkwardly.  
  
Sasami smiled and shrugged. "Age is more a matter of choice for citizens of Jurai," she explained, "and I felt a lot older than I looked, so I decided to change my appearance to something a bit closer to my mental age." She smiled a bit, pushing her hair back nervously as she asked "You don't mind?"  
  
"You look good," Minagi said to her softly. Sasami turned to look up at Minagi, and Minagi suddenly found herself lost in Sasami's eyes again. She couldn't get over how attractive Sasami had become, and she found it a little disturbing how she reacted to her!  
  
Sasami gazed up into Minagi's catlike eyes, and again felt the stirring in her chest, the feeling almost like pain. She had thought it was just gratitude, at first, but as the years past and she toiled to save Minagi, she knew the feeling was deeper, and much stronger. 'It could even be love,' Sasami admitted to herself.  
  
Minagi swayed a bit towards Sasami, and Sasami took a hesitant half step forward, almost reaching the circle of Minagi's arms...  
  
"Minagi, you're all right!" Ryouko's happy voice cut through the moment, and they jerked apart! Ryouko swooped down and clenched Minagi into a fierce hug, spinning her 'little sister' in a tight circle!  
  
"It's good to see you, Minagi," Ayeka said, having walked up at a more reasonable, dignified pace. Once Ryouko let Minagi go, Ayeka then pulled her into a gentler hug, herself. "We've all missed you, my friend," Ayeka said softly, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Myah!" the voice came from Minagi's feet. She looked down to see Ryo- ohki frantically rubbing up against her leg, the little cabbit purring at her happily. "Myah, myah MYAH myah!" she said happily.  
  
Minagi bent down to scratch behind Ryo-ohki's ears, and it purred louder. "It's good to see you, too," Minagi said smiling.  
  
"When did you wake up?" Ryouko demanded to Minagi crossly. "We were on our way to the official 'Let's wake up Minagi' party Washu spent weeks planning, when we received a one line message that you woke up early, instead!" she complained.  
  
"Just this morning," Minagi said, smiling over at them fondly. Minagi was used to Ryouko's shows of temper, and she had learned they were rarely genuine.  
  
"Don't worry, Ryouko," Ayeka gently chided her, a broad smile on her face. "I'm sure we'll be having a big party anyway, now that we can celebrate Minagi's finally being awake," she finished. The scowl on Ryouko's face seemed to soften as Ayeka gently lay her hand soothingly on Ryouko's arm. Ryouko smiled back at her, relaxing a bit.  
  
"I guess our over-achiever here just had to be up and around," Sasami forced herself to joke with them. She was so irritated at their interruption, she could just scream! She fought hard to swallow her anger, she knew Ayeka could always read her like a open book and she really didn't want to give away what she was feeling. 'Especially since I'm not too sure about those feelings myself,' she admitted to herself.  
  
As they both caught Minagi up on their lives, she found herself watching Ayeka and Ryouko together. They smiled, touched each other often, and Minagi realized she had never seen either one of them look any happier. 'They're in love with each other,' she thought, more than a bit surprised by that news, 'I wonder how long that's been going on?'  
  
"So, Sasami tells me you two are diplomats?" Minagi forced herself to ask them, even though she was still consumed by thoughts of the new knowledge she had discovered.  
  
"Yeah," Ryouko laughs a bit, adding "Ayeka's the brains of the outfit, and I'm the muscle!" She then made a over-dramatic body-builder's pose, and even Sasami joined them as they broke into a case of the group giggles.  
  
"It's not quite that simple," Ayeka said as she chuckled under her breath. "Over the years Ryouko's met so many unusual alien species that her knowledge has been quite invaluable to me," Ayeka finished softly, looking adoringly up at Ryouko. Ryouko blushed, and then she reached out to take Ayeka's hand.  
  
They talked a little while longer, until a cautiously smiling official appeared at Ayeka's side to whisper something softly in her ear. He seemed to try and keep as much distance between himself and Ryouko as possible. Ryouko grinned as she confided quietly to Minagi, "The little paper pushers are terrified of me! It's great."  
  
Ayeka listened to the message, nodded, and then said to Minagi and Sasami, "I'm sorry, but Ryouko and I need to brief Tenchi on our last mission. Sasami," she put extra force behind her next words, "we'll see each other at the predestined time."  
  
"What was that about?" Minagi asked, frowning, as Ayeka dragged an oddly smiling Ryouko away! She turned to see Sasami frowning at the pairs retreating forms.  
  
"Oh," Sasami said, turning back to Minagi and forcing a smile, "I'm not entirely sure." She looked up at Minagi, and for a moment seemed at a loss for words.  
  
Minagi asked hesitantly, "Ayeka and Ryouko, are they...?" She trailed off, unable to finish asking the question.  
  
"They're lovers, yes," Sasami said softly, looking up at Minagi worriedly. "Does that bother you?" she asked her softly in return.  
  
Minagi shook her head, no. "Actually, I think I'm glad for them," she said to Sasami softly, "I have never seen Ryouko with such a happy look on her face. Or Ayeka, either," she added the last with a impish smile on her face.  
  
Sasami smiled shyly and took Minagi's arm in her own. She seemed about to say something more when she caught sight of her chronometer. "Oh, no," she groaned aloud softly, "I'm going to be late!" She looked up and Minagi and said in a little girl voice, "Would you mind going with me on a little errand?"  
  
Minagi looked over at Sasami thoughtfully, then shrugged helplessly. "Sure, why not," she answered in a preoccupied tone. 'What was she going to say to me?' Minagi wondered. They bustled down several hallways until they came upon a unmarked door.  
  
Sasami gently opened it, revealing pitch-black darkness inside. "Minagi," she said frowning, "the power seems to be out. Could you go in first, please?"  
  
"Well, all right," Minagi said, stepping into the dark room.  
  
Before she could take another step, multiple voices loudly yelled "SURPRISE!"  
  
The lights suddenly came on and she saw the small room was decked out for a party! Tenchi, Mihoshi, and Washu grinned at her from one side, and Ayeka, Ryouko, and Ayeka and Sasami's mothers, the former Empresses Misaki and Funaho smiled cheerfully at her from the other. Asahi and Gohgei from Ryuten were there as well, old friends from their earlier adventures. A extremely large chocolate cake rested on a nearby table with the words 'Welcome back!' on it, the table also strained to the breaking point with food and beverages!  
  
The Empress Mihoshi suddenly dropped any pretense at dignity or restraint and hit Minagi with a flying hug, bawling loudly. "Oh, Minagi! I'm so glad you're back!" she sobbed, resting her head on Minagi's shoulder, and quickly soaking the shoulder pad on her costume.  
  
After a few minutes, Minagi managed to disengage herself from the happily weeping Mihoshi only to then be hit with Misaki's flying hug, instead! "Thank you so much, for saving our daughter," a more serious Funaho said to her, watching with a small smile on her face as Minagi struggled to get free of the joyful Misaki's death grip.  
  
Minagi looked over at Funaho while she was still circled in Misaki's arms, and blushed a bit as she said softly, "It was my pleasure."  
  
Funaho just smiled mysteriously as she said to her, "Sasami is very glad you recovered." She continued, staring meaningfully at Minagi "I want you to know that we're very happy to have you in our extended family."  
  
Minagi sweatdropped at that reply, and she wondered if, maybe, she had said something wrong. Or misunderstood what Funaho was saying.  
  
Asashi made her way over to Minagi's side, smiling up at her. The dark hared younger woman held the fighting monk Gohgei's arm as if she never intended to let it go. "I'm glad to see you recovered," she said cheerfully.  
  
Gohgei nodded thoughtfully, "Sasami has missed you greatly."  
  
Minagi was a bit surprised by the gentle emphasis he put on his words. As the party really got underway, Minagi made her way to where Sasami was standing in a quiet corner, mock glared at the broadly smiling girl and said, "Oh, are you going to pay for this!"  
  
Sasami grinned cheerfully back at her, "Promises, promises."  
  
Minagi laughed softly as the sweet sound of Jurai's formal dance music began to play. 'Why not,' Sasami thought to herself, stepping up to stand by Minagi. "Would you like to dance?" Sasami asked Minagi with as much courage as she could possibly muster.  
  
Minagi looked a bit surprised, then she reached out to gently take Sasami in her arms. They moved out to a open area of the room and then began to gently sway together to the soft music. "You're pretty good at this," Minagi said to Sasami softly, cradling her close to her as they slow danced together.  
  
"No," Sasami said with a blush, "I think you just lead very well." Neither one said any more as they continued to dance together until the music finally stopped. 


	3. Part Three and Notes

Tenchi Muyo! No Need for Regrets: Part Three  
  
Minagi stood nervously before the Emperor, even as Washu and Mihoshi gave her reassuring smiles. Tenchi gazed at her levelly, giving her request serious consideration. He suddenly smiled, and Minagi knew it was going to be all right.  
  
"I'd be honored to have you join my diplomatic service," Tenchi said, smiling at her gently. "In fact, there is an urgent assignment that you and your ship, the Hinase, could be a great help with," he finished.  
  
"What would that be?' Minagi asked him, relaxing a little.  
  
"There's a urgent diplomatic conference on Earth that we need to send a very high level representative to. Hinase is one of the fastest ships I know, so would you be willing to transport our envoy?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Sure, I'd be glad to help," Minagi said with a enthusiastic nod. This trip would get her out of the palace for a little while, and maybe give her some peaceful time to consider the odd feelings she was having about Sasami.  
  
"Good," Washu chimed in with a smile. "You'll need to leave as soon as possible to make it there on time, so could you depart tomorrow?" Minagi nodded at that, and Washu smiled widely. "Then we'll make sure you and Sasami are ready to go."  
  
"Sa.. Sasami?" Minagi repeated.  
  
"Yes, she's the envoy we're sending," a broadly smiling Mihoshi said to Minagi in her cheerful, bubbly way.  
  
Minagi looked at the smiling Tenchi, Washu and Mihoshi, and sweatdropped, knowing, somehow, that she had just been set up.  
  
Sasami frowned as she paced her quarters later that evening. "She didn't seem very happy when she found out I was the envoy," she fretted. She moved from the bed to the dressers. then back again, filled with restless energy.  
  
Funaho and Misaki were sitting on the couch together, holding hands. "I'm sure she was just surprised," Funaho told her gently.  
  
"Maybe," Sasami said doubtfully. "I'm suddenly wondering if it was such a good idea to trade assignments with Ayeka," she worried. She stopped to check her luggage, pulling a few things out, then putting them back in.  
  
"But this way you can spend some time alone, together!" Misaki said cheerfully. "Just think of all the fun you could have," she added, eyes sparkling happily. She looked over at Funaho and a faint blush colored her cheeks.  
  
Funaho met her gaze and gave a small, sexy smile. She shook herself, and focused back on Sasami. "This will give her a chance to get to know the grown up Sasami, not the little girl she remembers," Funaho reassured her. "You might even find the opportunity to tell her about your feelings for her, if things so well," she added.  
  
Sasami took a deep, steadying breath, and "Your right, Mother I just have to focus on the positive and give it my all."  
  
"I'm sure you'll succeed!" Misaki said happily, clutching poor Sasami in one of her death grip hugs! The girl's arms flailed as she tried to get free, and Funaho chuckled as she watched.  
  
Minagi stood on the bridge of her starship, Hinase, and gazed out the screens at the stars shining against the depths of space. She and Sasami had been traveling together for the last week, to attend the latest of a series of diplomatic conferences on Earth. The trip would take them at least a week longer, and she was glad to have the company.  
  
Sasami took a deep, steadying breath at the closed door to the bridge. 'Today's the day,' she thought to herself. 'Today I tell her how I feel,' she repeated it firmly, like a mantra, as she gave the command for the door to open.  
  
"Hello, Lady Sasami!" the ship's main computer said to Sasami cheerfully as she stepped out of the hallway and on to the bridge as well. Minagi turned to smile a moment at her, even as troubling thoughts continued to run through her mind.  
  
What had happened at the welcome back party Washu had held for her still bothered Minagi a bit. She and Sasami... she blushed as she remembered how good it had felt to dance with her. She frowned, and what was with the veiled comments by Funaho and the others?  
  
"Deep in thought?" Sasami asked her, seemingly having just appeared out of nowhere to stand by Minagi's side. She smiled up at the still faintly blushing Minagi, and her violet eyes twinkled at her merrily.  
  
"I was daydreaming, really," Minagi confessed to Sasami with a little grin. Sasami linked her arm into Minagi's, and she tugged on it gently.  
  
"I'm certain Hinase can handle things here," Sasami said, a broad smile on her pretty face, "so why don't you come and have breakfast with me?" She looked up at Minagi entreatingly, taking a half step towards her.  
  
Minagi blushed a bit darker as Sasami accidentally pressed up to her side, sparking strange feelings in her body. "Uh, OK, sure," she stuttered out. Sasami's face seemed to almost light up with happiness as she literally dragged Minagi off the flight deck. "Please keep an eye on things," Minagi barely managed to shout over her shoulder to the main computer's central unit.  
  
Hinase's central unit bobbed there in mid air, and watched them leave with a great deal of restrained amusement. It actually sounded quite amused too, as it answered her cheerfully, "I hope you two have fun, now!"  
  
Sasami quickly led Minagi down the hall to the lift, then down a few levels of the ship, to the fully equipped galley. Sasami sat Minagi down at the dining table and then she opened the door to go into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as the galley doors opened Minagi caught the wondrous scent of the food cooking inside, and her complaining stomach suddenly growled its hunger loudly. Sasami turned back to her in surprise, and Minagi blushed brightly. "I'm really sorry," Minagi bowed as she apologized to the smiling Sasami.  
  
Sasami laughed at her cheerfully, "I guess I better get you fed soon." She headed back to the kitchen, and Minagi heard the familiar sounds of the young lady's cooking. A few moments later, they both began to chow down.  
  
Sasami's cooking, Minagi noted to herself as she ate happily, had actually gotten even better than it had been before! "This is great," Minagi said to her cheerfully. Sasami put her fork down and beamed back at her.  
  
"Thank you," Sasami said cheerfully. "I don't get to cook like this as often as I like," she added, "so I'm enjoying this, too."  
  
They ate a little while longer, then a question Minagi had been meaning to ask her came to mind. "Sasami, I was wondering why aren't you taking Tsunami to the conference? I'm sure you could get there nearly as fast as Hinase," she added the last with a grin.  
  
"Do you really want to try and race me?" Sasami asked her jokingly. Minagi looked like she was actually considering the idea, and Sasami chuckled. She got a bit more serious as she softly added, "Tsunami's primary role is as the guardian vessel of Jurai. Its place should really be there," she smiled a bit then, shrugging as she added "baring any unforeseen events, of course."  
  
"I do recall several instances where Tsunami came riding to all our rescues," Minagi said with a considering nod. "Of course, it was usually to help save the Jurai royal family, the planet, or the entire sector itself," she finished thoughtfully.  
  
"Or me," Sasami acknowledged. "I think I called it once or twice, like when Tenchi first battled Kagato." She blushed a bit, remembering how Tsunami had then tried to act out the girlish crush Sasami had once carried for poor Tenchi. Sasami was certainly glad she had finally managed to grow out of that phase!  
  
"Or when the Great Trees went out of control," Minagi quietly noted. That had been a spectacularly big mess, and if Tsunami hadn't intervened then, they, along side most of the Jurai fleet, would probably not be here right now.  
  
"I wish I had been awake, that time," Sasami sighed a bit sadly. It was quite irritating to keep having people talk about it, when she had been forcefully removed from the fight. Washu, to try and protect her, had medicated her into unconsciousness. She did have some odd dreams about what happened though, and all of them were from Tsunami's perspective.  
  
Minagi paused for a second, as if she was searching for just the right words. She looked across the table and asked Sasami tentatively, "If it's not out of line, I was wondering what's it like, now that you've merged with Tsunami?"  
  
"It's not that different from before, really," Sasami admitted. She smiled a bit, "Tsunami and I are just two aspects of the same being, two parts of the same whole. She is a part of me and I'm also a part of her, both of us linked together across any distance."  
  
"Does that mean she can hear your thoughts? Does she watch everything you do?" Minagi asked her with a little frown.  
  
Sasami laughed softly at that. "You make Tsunami sound like some glorified peeping tom," she said, chuckling softly. "She and I are one being in two bodies," Sasami patiently explained, "there's no real distinction between us."  
  
"I guess that does make sense," Minagi said, nodding thoughtfully. While they were talking, they had both nearly cleared off their plates. Minagi scooped up a forkful of her food and pointed it at Sasami, "Have I told you yet that you are one incredible cook?"  
  
Sasami blushed, "You've told me before, but you're welcome to repeat it as many times as you like." She laughed, and rose to pick up the various plates and bowls.  
  
Minagi leapt to her feet to help her, and they brought the piles of dishes into the kitchen to place them in the gleaming chrome sink. Sasami filled it up with hot water, a little bit of soap, and then she began to wash.  
  
"Isn't there a automatic dishwasher here?" Minagi asked the busy young woman, sounding a little bit surprised.  
  
"I like doing it this way," Sasami said, shrugging with a small smile. "It reminds me of when we were all together back in Tenchi's home on Earth."  
  
"Then let me help," Minagi said, stepping up to stand beside her at the sink. "You wash, and I'll rinse and dry," a smiling Minagi suggested. Sasami made a soft sound to indicate her agreement, and they began to wash.  
  
"Do you miss being on Earth, then?" Minagi asked Sasami softly, as she reached over to take a plate from Sasami's hand. Their fingers softly brushed, Sasami trembled a little and both of them blushed a bit.  
  
The slightly shorter woman shrugged a bit uncomfortably in reply. "It was certainly simpler," Sasami admitted, "our lives were all a lot less complicated." She smiled up at Minagi as she added, "And that was when I first met you."  
  
Minagi warmly smiled back at her, "That was a red letter day to me, too." Minagi frowned thoughtfully, "Did caring for me take you all away from Earth too soon?"  
  
Sasami blushed, "No, I don't think so." She shook her head, "All your injury did was force us all, in our own ways, to begin to grow up." She grinned, "I don't think Washu and Mihoshi would have had a chance with Tenchi without you."  
  
Minagi looked at her in surprise, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Both of them showed their more mature sides to him," Sasami explained, "Washu in the med-lab and Mihoshi in dealing with the bureaucracy. Though I think Mihoshi's job might have been harder," she admitted.  
  
Minagi nodded thoughtfully, and they both silently resumed washing, Sasami scrubbing the dishes then passing them to Minagi to carefully rinse off and dry. Minagi had to remind herself to hold her strength in check, it was so easy for her to accidentally break the plates.  
  
Minagi searched under the suds for a plate that had slipped out of her fingers, and she felt something odd. Her hand reached for it, and then felt Sasami's delicate fingers against her own. Her fingers tangled in Sasami's, who looked up at Minagi, blushing faintly. They froze there, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"Minagi.." Sasami said faintly, eyes locked with hers, "I.. I've wanted to tell you..." She hesitated, fear seizing her, then the glitter of tears began to appear at the corners of Sasami's eyes. She pulled herself free from Minagi's touch and turned to suddenly run right out of the galley with soapsuds still clinging to both her hands.  
  
"Wait a minute," Minagi frantically tried to call out to her, but it was too late. "Damn," she cursed softly. 'What did I do,' a dismayed Minagi wondered, 'what did I say?' She just abandoned the dishes and then rushed out of the galley after her.  
  
Sasami sat on her bed, and weakly wiped at her red-rimmed eyes. 'Why didn't I just tell her?' she thought to herself sadly. 'Now she probably thinks I'm strange or something, to suddenly run away from her like that!' She looked over to her bedside, at all the photos she had taken over the years that sat there.  
  
There was one of Ayeka, Yosho, Sasami's two mothers, a fairly irritable shot of Ryouko, and a group photo of all their friends gathered out in front of Tenchi's home, on Earth. There were pictures of places they'd been, and the many friends they had made along the way.  
  
And one other image, one Sasami considered to be her most precious: she had caught her by surprise in the photo, her body turning just in time to catch the light of the flash. Minagi had looked out at her so sweetly, her face showing her honest surprise. Sasami reached over to pick up the photo, then gently cradled it in her arms.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, and Sasami started in surprise. 'Of course, she followed me,' she thought to herself wearily. She hesitated, wracked with indecision, then after a moment loudly said, "Come in."  
  
The door slid aside and Minagi slowly walked into Sasami's stateroom. She stood there a moment, then walked over to where Sasami sat on top of the bedcovers. She hesitated there, before she sat down on the edge. "I'm sorry," Minagi said to Sasami, gazing away from her, "I don't know what I did to upset you, but..."  
  
Sasami looked at Minagi in surprise. 'She blamed herself, for what happened,' she thought, astonished. Her jaw tensed, 'I can't let this go on any longer.' She placed her hand on Minagi's arm, shaking her head firmly.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Sasami said to her firmly to Minagi, "I just wanted to tell you about something, something very important to me, but I panicked and ran away." Minagi looked over at her questioningly, and she smiled at her weakly. "Minagi," Sasami started softly, then she forced herself to continue on, "I'm in love with you!"  
  
Minagi looked at her in surprise, and Sasami felt her heart sink in her chest. 'She's shocked,' Sasami thought to herself shakily, 'oh god what have I done?' She tried to get up, run right out of the room, but Minagi gently caught her arm.  
  
"You love me?" Minagi repeated Sasami's words, a bit of awe and surprise in her voice. She shook her head, "I don't understand, how could someone as wonderful as you love someone like me. All I am is just a poor copy of Ryouko, not even as tough as she is, how could you..."  
  
'She called me wonderful,' Sasami thought to herself dazedly. "I don't want someone like Ryouko is, I love you, Minagi," Sasami said softly. "The kind, caring woman whom I fell in love with, and I wasn't even aware of it until I nearly lost you to Kagato's weapon," she finished shyly, unable to meet the possible rejection she might see in Minagi's eyes.  
  
Minagi's fingers slid under her chin to softly push Sasami's face up, her eyes unwillingly meeting Minagi's warmly smiling gaze. She tugged on her arm, gently, and Sasami sat by her on the bed as Minagi said to her, "I love you, too."  
  
Sasami looked at her a moment, not sure she had heard her right. Then, a smile widening on her face, she wrapped her arms around Minagi, holding her tight. She suddenly broke into tears, to Minagi's great surprise.  
  
She awkwardly began to pat the back of the sobbing Sasami, while asking her questions like "Are you all right? Did I say something wrong?" and other frantically delivered requests.  
  
Sasami managed a laugh. "I'm only crying because I'm so happy," she explained, beaming at Minagi. She leaned forward tentatively, and Minagi eagerly leaned forward to meet her in a fiercely passionate kiss!  
  
Minagi felt a gentle pressure on her shoulders, and willingly let herself be pressed backward onto the bed. Sasami reclined on top of her, smiling down at her wickedly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Sasami said to her softly.  
  
"I think I can guess," Minagi answered, a bit breathlessly. Sasami began to release the clasps on Minagi's bodysuit, then quickly pulled her own robes off with a few simple gestures. Minagi gulped at the sight before her.  
  
The Hinase's central unit perked up as it suddenly received a message from Minagi's personal communicator. "Hinase, I'm leaving you in charge," Minagi said to it, then, more quietly to someone else, "oh, that feels nice," then louder again to Hinase, "Don't call me unless the ship's actually under attack or key sections of you are on fire, understood?" In the background, Hinase could hear rustling noises, and a familiar giggle.  
  
"What is going on there?" Hinase asked her curiously.  
  
"Oh, oh that's good," softly, then more loud again to Hinase, "It's none of your business! Minagi, signing out!"  
  
Hinase hovered in mid air there a moment, considering the situation, then it gradually changed color, going from it's normal clarity to become more and more pinkish tinted as it realized what, exactly, was likely happening down there.  
  
Minagi and Sasami stood closely together, looking out the large viewing port at the planet Earth turning slowly below them. They each just wore long, simply designed lounging robes, and not their normal garb.  
  
Hinase hovered nearby, "It's very nice to see you both up and around again. After not seeing both of you for a week, I was getting a bit worried."  
  
Minagi chuckled softly. "You wouldn't be seeing us now if we hadn't finally reached our destination," she said to Hinase with a grin.  
  
"I wish this trip hadn't come to an end so soon," a faintly blushing Sasami sighed, leaning in to relax in the curve of Minagi's arm.  
  
"It's not," Minagi pointed out. She grinned down at Sasami, "There's still the long trip back home, too. I'm sure I can manage to keep you... entertained, my love."  
  
Sasami blushed scarlet. She smiled up at Minagi, "And there's always those unexpected delays, too. Why, the trip home might take weeks longer than normal."  
  
They both shared a soft laugh at that.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! No Need for Regrets  
  
Author's Notes and Closing Comments  
  
Minagi, for those who are fans of the Tenchi Muyo anime, but have not yet read the companion series of manga comics, is the artificially created "daughter" of Ryouko, although she is usually treated in the series as simply being Ryouko's "little sister". They are almost identical in their appearance, except for the crescent shaped scars Minagi bears on each side of her face. She first appeared in No Need For Tenchi TP #1, and she also makes a major appearance in the story arc in books #4-6 (Samurai Space Opera, Unreal Genius, and Dream a little Scheme).  
  
So why did I suddenly decide I wanted to write a Minagi/Sasami fic? Well, there's an very interesting chemistry between Minagi and Sasami from almost as soon as they first meet. Sasami instantly bonds to the mysterious young woman, at one point even tearfully pleading with her to stay with them. When Minagi reappears in the later story arc, they are more reserved to each other, but Minagi still seems to feel a very strong bond with Sasami. It's interesting that Ryouko points out Sasami being in jeopardy to force Minagi to save Minagi and Sasami's lives.  
  
As I didn't want to do a 'older woman in love with a much younger girl' fic, I included the 100 year time gap, as well as having Sasami casually mention to Minagi that she had artificially 'aged' her own appearance. As Sasami's people appear to age very slowly indeed, it was the best way I could see to bring their ages closer to being in synch. Then there's the whole Tsunami issue...  
  
I've only seen the Tsunami appearance in OVA #6, and when she appeared in one manga book. In both cases, Tsunami looked to be under Sasami's control, and overall very passive. Taking some advice from several Tenchi fans on www.shoujoai.com, I altered how I initially planned to mention her, and I hope I haven't handled her too badly. If I have made any gross errors, please let me know and I'll try my best to fix them.  
  
Why marry off Tenchi to Washu and Mihoshi, you may ask? I think that Washu has honest, strong feelings for Tenchi, as does Mihoshi. Both can be very kind, steady people, a character trait I really think you'd need to have when married to a guy like Tenchi! ^_^;  
  
Now if Kiyone was alive in the manga, it'd be a whole different story!  
  
I did try to consider both Ayeka and Ryouko as marriage candidates, but I always got the feeling Ryouko was playing with Tenchi, rather than being very serious about him. Ayeka also seemed to get interested in Tenchi more as a reaction to Ryouko's own interest, I think (See 'Time and Space Adventures', in Tenchi Universe for an interesting view of their relationship!).  
  
Ryouko and Ayeka are one of my favorite couples. Both strong, determined women who have only really found their equals in each other. Putting them together in the diplomatic corps gives them plenty of time alone together, and the adventure that both of them have learned to enjoy. I suspect Tenchi sends them out to various 'hot spots' intentionally...  
  
I actually had a bit of fun with some of the supporting cast. Hinase was pretty funny, and I'm actually developing a fondness for Funaho and Masaki. They're a regular odd couple all on their own! I found I liked the idea of almost every other character being somehow involved in an organized attempt to set Minagi and Sasami up! 


End file.
